


You'll Float Too Matthew

by mootbellamy



Series: Matt Bellamy x Pennywise Series [1]
Category: IT (2017), Muse (Band)
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-08 21:32:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12262482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mootbellamy/pseuds/mootbellamy
Summary: Matt loses his boat and meets a new friend.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i dedicate this to My Wife molly who gave me the idea to create this masterpiece, as well as bellaliemy who heavily influenced this with the churro fic, and elladifi who is just wonderful Read All of her Works Right Now.

Rain dribbled down the windows of Paul's bedroom. Matt walked into his brother's room with a bowl steaming with soup.

"heres ur soup bro" Matt said softly as he handed the bowl to his brother.

"matthias amadeus bellabih the third how dare u bring me this soup" Paul frowned at the bowl and attempting pushing it off the bed. Mattie had mad skillz so he caught it before the bowl could topple onto the floor and spill his soup.

"waht" Mattheus did tha lil pout he does that always gets on my fucken nerves Stop doing it Matt i Will Block You.

"ther is vegetal in here" Paul pointed to the big ol vegetals in his soup. 'Whoopis' Ratthew thought.

"paul ur dying also thas an old meme" Paul was like Really Sick or something idk i think thats how the It movie started out right

"oh rite haha yah thnks for tha soup bro cheers" Paul took the soup and gave it a big Slurp. That shit was hot bro.

"This shit is hot bro" Paul said. Moot nodded.

"almost as hot as uhhhhhhhhh pennywise amirite" Math did the ;) face but his brother did the >:( face at him instead. 'R00d' Mitt thought.

"whos pennywise" Paul furrowed his brow at him whilst gulping down the Entire Soup in one gulp. Monty Python started sweating profusely.

"oh shit we havent gotten to that part yet" Mint wiped the sweat from his big ol forehead and waited for Paul to say something next.

"we've been talking for a while now so uhhh heres a boat and go play with it outside even though its raining also according to the story we have no parents so we can do shit like this" Paul retrieved a boat shaped piece of paper from the underneath of his blanket. He held it out to him and Mark eyed it suspiciously.

"how long has that been there,, n what were u doing with it??/" Mickey eyes widened as he gazed at the boat. He could already tell that it was çúršëd.

"listen matt i know we're tryna get at least 2,000 words in here but i Dont Have Time for this" Paul rolled his eyes and nudged the boat at Manuel again. His gut told him to refuse it.

"you realize that technically time isnt real its just a conc-" He attempted to get all psychological (is it philosophical idk) but his brother interrupted him before he could.

"i Will Choke You" Mateo reluctantly took the boat from his hands and left his room.

Matt trudged out of the house in his rainboots and dodie yellow raincoat of Protection and yes i used his correct name this time i cant think of anymore names starting with m ok back to the story. This dumb bithc right here decided to drop his boat while the rain poured onto the streets Good Job Buddy. also for some god forsaken reason the boat thats made of Paper isnt getting soaked or ruined by the water but who am i to question the logic of stephen king who actually won a british fantasy award and various nominations for this book anyways back to bellabithc.

The boat dragged along a flowing path of water on the side of the road. Matt's youthful and naive self followed the boat, splashing his boots in the puddles of rain as he does so. He pranced along the street, letting the boat lead him down a storm drain. He watched as it swam along the drain until sliding into the dark passage hidden under the streets.

"fukc my boat"

Matt knelt down and peered into the opening. He frowned seeing no sign of his boat. Suddenly, two glowing red orbs appeared, causing him to jump back. As they inched closer to him, a powdery white face was visible. He studied the creature with wide eyes as a chalky grin plastered onto its face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt tries to get he dang boat back smh dumb bithc

Matt gawked at the creature before him. First of all, why was this thing in a sewer? Well, in this economy, the sewer was god tier, but that didn't matter. Second of all, what highlight she use? And third of all, why are we still here just to suffer every night i can feel my leg and my arm even my fingers the body ive lost the comrades ive lost wont stop hurting its like theyre all still there you feel it too dont you??

"hi there georgie" The clown spoke to him in a raspy voice as if he was sick. Did they not have cough medicine in sewers? smh this economy

"wromg person"

"shit uhhhh hi there matt" He corrected himself and Matt wondered how he knew his name.

"my parents said i shouldnt talk to strangers" Matt grew a little bit suspicious of this clown dude. i mean he was in a sewer for christ sakes talking to him through a hole in the street why was he still here just to suffer

"i thought u didnt have parents" The clown recalled and the latter scowled. 'Mad Woke' he thought.

"im pennywise the dancing clown" He introduced himself and smiled. Matt noticed he had hella sharp teeth and he thought, 'how are u supposed to like,, yknow, with those??'

"uhhh my boat went in ur hole" Matt gestured to the storm drain and Pennywise smirked. He held it up and waved it in his hand.

"oh this?"

"lmao yah thas my boat can i uhhhhh have it" Matt was getting impatient with this clown. Didn't they have their own damn paper boats in them sewers?? i stg this economy

"come n get it"

"u do realize how dispensable this boat is, i could easily just go home and make another one"

"yah but what would u do with the second one"

"id take it outside n play with it"

"and then youd drop it again and come right back here" Pennywise had a good point. Matt was known to make mistakes twice, like follow me and big freeze. generally just the entire 2nd law was a mistake but thats a different fic so back to sewer clowns.

"shit penny whistle u rite" Matt thought to himself, 'this bihh really is mad woke'. He complied to this fuccen sewer clown and reached in to grab his boat. His hand stretched into the opening, aimlessly swatting around for the paper.

"ow" Matt accidentally smacked tha ho right in the face smh the disrespect

His arm reached far enough to get hold of the boat. He attempted to pull it back, but was met with resistance (haha get it). He tugged again, this time getting pulled back on as well. The dumb bicth almost fell into the dang sewer.

"a a a a h stahp i coulda dropped my croissant" Matt whined and kept tugging. Pennywise smirked as he watched how he was struggling to retrieve his boat. Another tug and his knees were slipping on the storm drain. He tugged once more, and Pennywise tugged back hard enough to cause Matt to lose balance.

"A A A A H I DROPPED MY CROISS A A A A A NT" Matt cried out as he hopelessly fell into the sewage drain opening and his body slammed against the walkway along the river of sewage. He saw the last glimpse of the devious chalky red smile and glowing orbs before his eyes fluttered and rolled into the back of his head.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul noticed that Matt has disappeared oh myg aw

Paul stared into his bowl of soup. There was none left.

"matthias i require soup" He called out for his brother whomstdve was the provider of Soup.

"mattheus stahp beatin ur meat i need soop" He yelled his name again yet no answer. Dommeh must've sent some hella good nudes or mattie is deaf smh gibe the man his soop

Paul unwillingly stood from the bed and began searching for his dumbass brother. He paced around the halls, calling out for mattheus, yet getting no response.

"soop?" He peeked into Matt's messy room, looking around for him. His eyes were caught by a laminated piece of paper on his desk. Paul stepped over piles of smashed guitars, banana peels, glittery jackets, and cummunist novellas until he was stood in front of what was Matt's schedule:

Schébual fore Twoosedaey

7:00 am - wake up

7:00:03 am - wank

7:05 am - wank again

7:09am - praise our cummunist lordѐ Stalin

12:00pm - consume,, Banan a ?

12:45pm - churro stuff

3:15pm - one more wank

3:30pm - fall in a sewer

3:45pm - soop

"oh my gaw tha bithc fell in a sewer" Paul did the :O face. How was he supposed to get this ho out a dang sewer by himself?? Weren't there sharks in ther or smth Matthias Amadeus Bellabih the Third always said, "look out for sharks" oh sheet what if it was a shark. Paul shook the thought away, 'thas not realistic' he told himself. 'What lives in the sewers besides sharks,' he thought.

"oh mah gaw" He whispered to himself as he realized what was in them god dang sewers.

"pony wombat?? poverty weatherman??/?" Paul couldn't think of the thing's name right now cos without his fuccen soup he was Powerless. Whomstdve else could provide him with soup or knowledge on the sharks in the sewer??

"ooo ill call mattheus' Homo Homieboy Dominiquѐ" He thought out load as he grabbed his iphone x plus and dialed up his number. He waited anxiously as it rang seven and a half times, hoping Dommeh would pick.

"uhh cheers youve cheers reached the cheers voicemail cheers of Domin-cheers-iquѐ HowHard cheers leave a uhhhhh fuccen message cheers at the boop cheers" Paul frowned as Dom didn't answer.

"mission failed we'll get em next time" He sighed at his phone and wondered who else could help him. What other gay friends did Matthias have?

That's when a big ol idea popped into his head. Paul quickly pressed the numbers and smashed tha call button also speaking of smashin buttons why not uhhhh smash tha kudos button I Need Validation

"hyello" Christopher Tony Wolstenholme, the Eternal Sunshine in this World, answered the phone with his good ol christopher voice. In the background, Paul could hear all 47 of his children running around his house screaming. 

"uhhh yes can i have one (1) chwis wolstenhoe"

"Chwis Wolstenhoe Machine [B]roke" he attempted to say the B emoji but mr headass mcdeadass ao3 doesn’t allow emojis fukc

"matthias fell in a sewer"

"again?"

"i thinks it serious this time he hasnt been back and its Soop Tiem" The other end went silent as they both pondered the Soop.

"oh sheet bro lemme get tha lads we boutta solve dis sbooby doo mystery" Paul sighed in relief knowing that someone could help him find his dumbass brother Monty Python. Before he could thank him, Chris smashed tha hang up button and began to gather the gang to rescue Morty.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what happens in the sewers stays in the sewers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dedicate this chapter to my wife molly i put a bunch of our inside jawnks in this chapter for her

Matt's eyes fluttered open, the lights above him blinding him. His body ached as he sat himself up, surveying his surroundings. His eyes widened as he noticed he was laid in a bed, surrounded by what seemed to be a normal looking interior of an apartment.

A couch was a few feet away from the bed and an open kitchen was adjacent to it. There were cheap lamps placed amongst the furniture and it seemed the river of sewage flowed under the solid floor. His eyes wandered to the bookshelf next to the bed he laid in. Why the fuck did a clown have a bookshelf in a sewer?? Well actually, it seemed to have held Pennywise's collection of cummunist manifestos and biographies on stalin and lenin. Almost immediately after, Matt noticed the bowl of bananas sitting on the table in the kitchen, causing his eyes to widen in Lust.

"wait u had fuccen bananas and cummunist books in here and didnt tell me? bithc i wouldve crawled right in here smh" Matt eyed them bananis, thinkin bout how softé they looked. He loved to give them The Succ but that of course is for another fic shhh

Matt's body froze as that fuccen sewer clown strode past him into the kitchen. He silently began planning his will in his head as he gawked at him. The clown turned and looked back at him with a grin.

"hi ther [B]riend" Pennywise finally spoke, causing Matt to scream so damn loud this bihh is so damn loud i stg

"A H H H H YOU BETTER STOP" Matt screeched in his Vine Voice. only 90s kids remember when vine was alive smh

"lmao how u doin b"

"im p good wait arent you gonna kill me"

"why tho"

"uhhhh did u even read the book"

"can u stop breaking the fourth wall pls" Pennywise looked directly at me ok dude listen my humor is very limited Don't Blame Me

"wait is that,,, mac n cheese" Matt eyes bulged out looking at the pot sitting on the stove with neon orange cheesy noodles in it.

"yes bih"

"uhhhhhh y'all mind if i stay here for a bit" He was lovin this place, cùmmunist novels, mac n cheese, and bananas were the only staples Matt needed in life.

"yeah dude that's why i was tryna get u down here"

"waht"

"when u dropped ur boat it got all dang wet cos u didn't put wax on it" Pennywise pointed out also thanks musebun i didn't know you had to put wax on the boat alright i'm not smart

"so i uhhhhh made u a new one" Pennywise walked over to the bed, holding out the new waxed boat in his hand. Who knew sewer clowns were so sweet.

"thas like,, so nice" He marveled at the paper boat in his hands. 'God i can't wait to drop this down another storm drain' he thought.

"do u like balloons?" The clown held out a big ol red balloon literally out of nowhere. The laws of physics didn't apply in the sewers.

"im shithead and i only like anal ;)" Matt quoted the Greatest Video in History go watch it ok it's called Shithead and she can't count to six and she has seen god ok back to clowns.

"yah sure bro i'll have a balloon thankis my man" He accepted the balloon and placed it next to him. The laws of gravity also didn't apply in the sewers so the balloon just kinda stayed in mid air beside the bed don't question this ok.

Pennywise placed a bowl of mac n cheese in front of Matt. This wasn't just any mac n cheese. It wasn't that gross ass Deluxe Kraft Mac n Cheese bro thas so nasty you're trying too hard sweatie. Y'all ever heard of buffalo mac n cheese or the chipotle one?? yeah i don't play with demons either. And no way in hell was it tha three cheese shit don't even get me started ok you only need one (1) cheese in mac n cheese, is it called mac n cheeses??? yeah that's what i thought.

This was the good ol Original™ Kraft™ Mac n Cheese™ SpongeBob Shapes™. Yeah i said it. The spongebob shapes. Matt was eating gourmet TONITE

He wasn't given a utensil so Matt used his telekinesis powers to put the Entire Bowl in his mouth. He swallowed the whole dang thing like the thottie he was (no spittin here bb dominiquè dont tolerate tha shit). Pennywise's eyes widened at this. 'S u c c' he thought. He was really into it lmao yeah it's gettin freaky in here y'all.

Pennywise completely abandoned his mac n cheese (like how matt's parents abandoned him oops) and kept his eyes on Matt. The way he inhaled tha food, the way he screamed at literally everything, the way he just hnnnng ok he just looked like a whole snack over there.

"so,, you single??"

"i'm with this guy named dom he's So Gay"

"so uhhhh u ever thought abt gettin freaky with a clown"

"ew who would want to fuck a clown that's just weird and i'm underage, do people seriously want to fuck clowns?" Matt looked directly at You, yeah You, you perv i know why you're here.

"well maybe i can change your mind abt that" Pennywise grinned as he walked over to the sink in the kitchen. Matt watched from the bed as the clown turned on the sink and cupped some water into his hands, splashing it onto his face. The powder and lipstick smudged and ran off of his face, until Pennywise's face was clearly visible. He ripped off his wig, tossing it to the floor as he stared directly at Matt.

"oh my gaw it's u" Matt screamed again like the loud bihh he was at the clown's true formè which will be revealed in the future stay tuned folks.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Losers Club whomstdve??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw i dont hate tom i just love attacking him cos he still hasnt released the freakin origin of muse dvd that dumb bihtc

A knock on the door awoke Paul from his nap. He was still Soupless so he hella tired also he sick so he dyin oops. When he opened the door, Chris, Tom, Morgan, and Dom Anderson stood there, waiting patiently for him.

"welcome to the losers club bicth" Chris exclaimed, causing Tom to frown.

"i thought we decided on the queer crew Dee You Bitch"

"screw off ur opinion isn't valid until you release the origin of muse dvd" Morgan called that hoe out, he is so pure and gentle dont even @ me i love morgan

"uhhh btw dom anderson theres already a dom in this story so uhhh we're gonna call u andy from now on" Paul said to Dom A who was the guy who did the uhhh..the uhhh..,, wait what did he do again

"what the fkuc no im-"

"andy i Will Punch You" Chris used his strong angerry chwis voice that he used to settle Matt and Dom's arguments.

"alright lads les get the sewer boy" Paul stated, pushing through them to lead the pack. They followed him along the sidewalk, looking for a sign of his brother.

"god this is the perfect place to just drop ur paper boat" Andy observed.

"arent there sharks in there" Tom made a stupid ass comment.

"tom u dumb fukc theres also clowns" Chris sassed at that hoe yeah u tell him bb

"so is matt dead"

"tom i stg i will Punch You and andy"

"wait who are we looking for again"

"t OM" Paul was ready to Fight a Bithc. They continued to follow a stream of water along the side of the road which eventually led to a storm drain. The group stopped and examined it before Morgan spoke.

"wait i think matt is in this storm drain"

"how can u tell" Andy asked.

"look" He pointed at a sharp point which stuck out of the side of the drain. A piece of cloth was snagged onto it. It was bright red and glittery. The entirety of Matt's wardrobe was clad in glitter so this had to be the sewer he had fell in.

Tom knelt down and peered into the hole. There was no sign of life or any light to see who or what was in there. He yelled into the opening.

"miss keisha?? miss keisha???"

He was met with no response.

"oh my fuccen gahd she fuccen ded" He concluded with a sigh. They were about to continue searching until a loud groan echoed from the sewer.

"wait did yall hear that i dont think he ded yet" Chris said as they all knelt down, pressing their faces closely to the drain to hear the noise. Another strangled noise erupted from the sewers.

"omg mattie is dying we have to save him" Paul told the others, getting a reluctant look from Tom.

"do we neeeed to tho"

"TOM I STG" They all turned to him and gave him the >:( face. The Losers Club prepared to enter the sewer. Paul went first, slipping his legs into the opening and pushing himself through. The rest of them followed suit, each helping each other in as they entered the sewer safely.

When the entirety of them were in the sewer, a sight laid before them that caused all of them to scream.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the finalè

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> plot twist whoops

The Losers Club watched as a horrifying sight played before them.

On a bed in the middle of what seemed to be a open sewer apartment laid Matt. On top of him was Pennywise, towering over him. There was no time to question what the clown was doing to him. They hurried over to the bed and as they approached it, what went unnoticed before was clearly visible now.

They stood before the bed, watching as the clown and Matt smashed their lips together. Their mouths worked hurriedly and sloppily as Pennywise held the latter's hands above his head. Matt clawed at the clown suit the man above him wore, attempting to undress him.

They gawked at the scene, their retinas burning. Their screams rang through the sewers and suddenly it was quiet. Pennywise and Matt had become aware of the audience that had gathered around them and detached themselves from each other. Matt looked up at the group of his friends and laughed.

"omg is there a meeting for the queer crew or smth"

"see i told u queer crew was a good idea y-" Tom started but was immediately interrupted by Morgan.

"matt why the FCUK were u making out with a clown??/?" The clown turned to look at them and oh shit that wasnt a clown. What they had thought to be Pennywise was actually Dom in a clown suit.

"oh my god DOM WHAT THE FCUKF" Paul shouted as the true formè of Pennywise was revealed.

"lol cheers" Dom blatantly said as he stared at them, still straddling Matt below him.

"why are u,, waht" Andy, as well as the rest of them, were hella confused.

"i made this cool sewer apartment and wanted to show it to yall" Dom vaguely explained. I mean, it was a pretty cool sewer apartment, especially in this economy.

"so u dressed up as a clown and lured matt into ur sewer apartment and made us come after him??"

"twasnt my best idea" Dom said twasnt, a term coined by Molly, and its literally the Worst word in the english language oh m y godd why are we still here just tosuff er

"dont ever say twasnt again or ill dress up as a clown, lure u into a sewer, and kill u" i ghost wrote what Chris said.

"so uhhh u guys wanna join" Matt offered after a silence fell over them. They all looked at each other before simultaneously shaking their heads.

"hell nah"

"well i mean i-" Tom was being a dumbass again i swear I Will Choke You Homeboy

"TOM WE ARE LEAVING RIGHT NOW" Paul yelled at his friend, dragging him by the arm as they exited what was Dom's sewer apartment. The five of them hurried out of there before they had to witness anymore of the weird shit goin on down there.

"lol bye" Dom waved to them and the ordeal was over. The Losers Club left the sewer, there was no Pennywise or clown terrorizing the wellbeings of children, no one had been harmed. Now that thats all over, whos ready for some clown sex?

Matt and Dom's lips met again in a messy motion. He flipped them over so Matt was now straddling him. Clothes were stripped of, except for the clown suit as it was too difficult to take off and Matt had grown a liking for it. Hair was tugged at, names were moaned, and hands groped places that didnt see the light of day. The two spent the night in the sewer as Matt rode Dom in his clown suit. It was delightfully cringeworthy, yet such relationship goals. And so, the two were left to their sinful acts as the Losers Club were awaiting their second adventure soon to come.

The fucken end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there may be a possible follow up with the losers club but don’t expect it to be soon. hope u enjoyed this shit thanks lads.


End file.
